Fanfikia: Angelica Angel Icirrus
by IcyAngels
Summary: Fanfikia, the Free Fan Fiction Encyclopedia. A Wiki type thing on Angel. Please review!


**Angelica "Angel" Icirrus (Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games)**

Fanfikia, the free fan fiction encyclopedia

**Hilo world! I'm back! Again! I told you all in my youtube video (which is now up on my profile) that I would be doing a Wiki style thing on Angel. Now, this has to be in "story format" so the beginning is just a little setup thingy written from my point of view so hopefully I won't get in trouble. Thy loophole has been found! Now remember, this is accurate as of Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games, so there aren't any references to Total Drama Universe in here. Maybe when I'm finish with that I'll do another Fanfikia for Angel that's accurate to that. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Somewhere in New Hampshire, IcyAngel's POV**

I looked at my laptop that was sitting at my desk. The screen displayed Dragon City, which I had just started playing a few days ago since so many people were sending me annoying requests. Hey, if you can't beat them, join them. I looked at my nature egg and saw that it was going to take ten hours to hatch. I rolled my eyes, then saw my fan fiction notebook next to my laptop.

"Crap," I said. I had to do all of the things I said I would do in the video, and I wasn't even close to done. I sat down and went to Bing, yes, Bing, not Google, and typed in "Miles Prower". I would've typed in Tails, but I'd just run in to the Tails Doll for the millionth time. It wasn't scary, but it got annoying after a while. I opened up Tails' Wikipedia and Wikis for some sort of rubric to follow, then started typing.

**Angelica "Angel" Icirrus**

Fanfikia, the free fan fiction encyclopedia

Angelica "Angel" Icirrus is a fictional Original Character who made her debut in the story _Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games. _She first appeared as a ten-year-old light blue hedgehog, with a metal prosthetic foot. She is known to be Tails' girlfriend and Ash Ketchum's rival, and plays a large role in many of IcyAngel's fan fictions.

**Conception and Creation**

The idea for _Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games _originally started as a question on Yahoo! Answers that said "Who do you think would win in this messed up version of the Hunger Games?" which was formed when the author had nothing to do in 7th grade study hall. The question has a very close resemblance to the actual story, only changing a few tributes.

The author, still having nothing to do, planned to write it in to a story. The original idea was to have a TailsxAmy story, but this would leave her with writer's block after Tails and Amy won the Games. IcyAngels decided to bring a new character to the set to form a relationship with Tails, due to the plan of the story being Romance/Adventure. It was said in the youtube video that Cream was too young, shipping with Rouge seemed impossible, and not enough was known about Blaze or Cosmo at the time.

Angel's design was based off of a combination of Amy Rose and Rob Dyrdek. Angel's form was inspired by Amy, the author using her as a base and changing a few things such as hairstyle, eye color, and clothing. Dyrdek was the design for Angel's clothes: blue DC hat and sweatshirt along with DC sneakers and skinny jeans, which Rob can be seen wearing in certain episodes of Ridiculousness. (This explains the reference to Rob in Chapter One when Angel escapes the tower.) After deciding on color and hairstyle, Angel Icirrus was created.

**Early Life**

Angel's life before her meeting with Tails was described as harsh and cruel. Ten years prior to the 13th annual Hunger Games, an evil organization named Team Plasma created six clones to use for world domination. Dr. Colress, the leader of this experiment, decided to create a seventh clone with the extra energy that the computer had. The first six clones had types that resembled those of Pokemon (Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Dark, and Psychic), but Angel was born as Normal. This caused Ghetsis to doubt her power and told the other clones to kill her, but their mission failed.

Angel later gained her ice powers, trademark spear, and the basic ability to speak in Twist Mountain after touching the ice covered rock, shortly after meeting Rouge for the first time. Rouge brought her back to the base where Colress saved his own creation by embedding half of the Cyan Emerald in to her arm to stabilize her energy. Ghetsis was initially angry about this and sent the clones yet again to kill her, but stopped when he realized that she actually did have a type. He offered for her to rejoin Team Plasma, which she accepted. It is revealed why she did this when she tells Sonic about her past, saying that she was afraid that they would kill her if she refused.

Seven years later after training in Team Plasma, Angel and counterparts are sent to Castelia City to cause havoc. Angel is caught by a group of Officer Jenny's, and sent to prison until she is bailed out by Colress. It is revealed that Colress would protect her from Ghetsis if it were not for his oath, but Angel openly rejects it. When the two get back to the base in Icirrus City, Ghetsis tells the clones for the third time to destroy her. The fight starts the icy explosion that caused the apocalypse. Thinking that she is dead due to the large amount of blood coming from her leg, the other clones leave her in the snow.

It is very unclear what happened between the apocalypse and Angel's encounter with Tails, but she tells Sonic that she wandered around the Districts and stole whatever she needed to survive. In _Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games: OC Chronicles: Angel _however, a typical day for Angel is described. The one-shot shows how Angel must steal food from Delfino Square and fight Bowser Jr. before meeting her boyfriend-to-be. A reference to _How to Train Your Dragon _is made as well, saying that she used her metal foot she received from "a certain one-legged boy and his black dragon," implying that she has met Hiccup and Toothless at some point.

**Personality**

Angel is described as sarcastic and cold, but has a sweet-spot for Tails. It is said that she could have been a nicer person if it were not for Team Plasma (saving Rouge in Twist Mountain from a falling rock being an example). Like Sonic, she is very protective of Tails and hates to see him hurt or in pain, which eventually leads to her sacrifice at the Capitol. She is often cocky and condescending, especially towards Ash (_"Maybe if you weren't such a terrible Trainer your Pikachu wouldn't be in this mess!")_. 90% of the verbal disagreements she has been in end in physical fights, even with Tails when they first met. One of her worst fights was with Ash when he states that Tails wasn't "that important" after they were attacked by the clones. This ended in both of them losing an eye. While Angel's was replaced with a robotic one made by Tails, Ash received squat and is still wearing an eye patch in these stories today. Despite all of this however, Angel is still good at heart.

**Physical Powers**

Angel appears as an experienced fighter and has multiple ways of attacking. Her primary weapon is her ice spear, which can transform in to different weapons and can gravitate back to her. Angel also has a fondness for hand to hand combat, using ice punches and metal kicks when her spear is not an option. She also has the power to form snowballs in her hands at will even if there is a lack of snow on the ground. When being chased, she using a large snowflake and rides it like a snowboard through the air. It has been shown multiple times that Angel has an impressive ability to jump, (jumping from tree to tree, building to building, etc.) and often uses it to avoid attacks. She has lost very few fights and appears to heal rather quickly.

Angel also has the ability to endure cold temperatures, which is shown when she takes off her sweatshirt in Twist Mountain even though it is -20 degrees Fahrenheit. This is also shown when she dives in to the lake in Icirrus City to save Tails, which would kill any normal being either through hypothermia or shock of cold. Tails ended up being lucky in this situation and avoided death. In _Out In the Snow_, Angel must save Tails from freezing to death after an encounter with the legendary Pokemon Kyurem. Once again her powers and feelings for Tails allow her to save him.

Another one of Angel's memorable powers is her metal eye that she received from Tails after her fight with Ash in Icirrus City. Being the genius he is, Tails gave this multiple functions, such as Skype and a high powered laser. She uses both of these when the two break in to the Capitol.

**Intelligence and Mechanical Skills**

Despite choosing brawn over brain in most conflicts, Angel has an impressive knowledge of the world of Pokemon, from types to strategies in battle. This often leads to her picking on Ash for his decisions, and belittles unevolved Pokemon. She even applies this knowledge to her decisions in life, an example in _The OC Chronicles _when she compares Tails to Vulpix. Her intelligence in this field seems to impress Tails and even make him somewhat jealous, yet proud.

Angel also seems to know her way around a motorcycle, which can be seen when she shows Tails the Blizzard. The bike was built out of dry ice and scrap metal and could reach speeds of 50+ miles per hour. Despite this, it was destroyed when she met Ash, starting their strong rivalry.

**Weaknesses**

Like everyone else, Angel has been shown to have multiple weaknesses. She has an apparent fear of Chandelure and will immediately begin shaking at the sight of one, which Sonic teases her about. This is usually followed by a threat towards him (_"If you tell Tails or anyone else about my problem with Chandelure, I will personally hit you on the side of the head with a bat, got it?"). _It is unclear why she fears these particular Pokemon. Angel's biggest fear however is losing Tails and will go to extremes to prevent this (i.e. fighting the Tails Doll, sacrificing herself to the Capitol, etc.) In _Out In the Snow _she comes to the realization that karma could be using him to get back at her.

**Relationship with Tails**

Since Tails was the main reason that she was created, Angel has a very strong relationship with him as boyfriend/girlfriend, and even when the two were only friends. Angel tends to be the more spontaneous one in their relationship, usually the one to kiss first, often stunning Tails. When they first meet she is reluctant to trust him but the two eventually grow close. Unlike Tails she was very good at hiding her feelings for him before he left for the Games, and happily accepted when he asked her out. She does everything in her power to protect him, even to the point of sacrificing herself at the Capitol for his safety. In _Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games: Angel's Ending, _she is not revived by the Chaos Emeralds and is buried in the woods where she and Tails met. One year later Tails tells Sonic that he loves her, and Sonic reassures him that she felt the same way. In either ending however, neither have said "I love you" face to face…yet.

**Miscellaneous Information**

**-**For some unknown reason, Angel has a metal knee. This has yet to be explained in the series.

-Bowser and Eggman are Mario and Sonic characters, meaning that they should live in Districts Two and Three, but they live in their District Ten instead. This is viewed as the Villain's District.

-Since Shadow and Rouge were the only ones who knew about Angel's history with Team Plasma, it is assumed that most of District Three does not know. Joey, however, seemed to be aware of this despite he is supposedly from Sonic's world. Morgan's origin is not yet revealed.

-When Sonic asks Angel about Melaney's fear of creepypasta, she simply replies "I may or may not have something to do with that." Gwen also seems very uncomfortable at this point, referencing her fear and a town in the Pokemon world.

-In _Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games, _Sonic is the only one from his world Angel has not gotten in to a physical fight with.

-Angel is viewed as being approximately the same size as Tails, being about 2'7" and weighing 44 pounds (a few inches taller than Joey both in the real and fan fiction world).

_**Now Back to Reality…**_

"There," I said as I typed up the last few words of Fanfikia. I heard a sudden rumbling sound coming from outside. I walked over to the living room window and stuck my head out, only to see a gigantic plot bunny towering over my house. It looked just like a normal rabbit, but was thousands of times bigger. Well, not that normal I guess. It was pink and had big eyes and floppy ears. It was what writers called the Luuuuv Bunny. I could just hear Melaney right now: "I see romance in your future."

I groaned and sat back down, then was thrown rather violently out of my chair. I could see out the window that the rabbit was eating my house. I screamed as I was swallowed and eaten. The end.

**Okay, kind of a stupid ending there, but whatever. Anyway, another youtube promise fulfilled! I think that's pretty much everything, except for the Hunger Games story that I said I was writing, but I think I'll publish that relatively soon. Please review! Thank you!**

**I don't own anything except for the OC's and my ideas. Gotcha, lawyer dudes.**


End file.
